Luna Blanca
by Yumemiya Kowai
Summary: A new girl has transferred to Hogwarts. Is this possible? What will happen when she crosses paths with the ever famous Harry Potter? Setting is their fourth year at Hogwarts.


**Luna Blanca**

**By: ARegretfulSoulSeeksRedemption**

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: Okay, I know my first InuYasha fanfic stunk on ice. But I've taken time off to make my writing better. This just came to me out of the blue It's a Harry Potter fic. Don't flame me this is my first try at Harry Potter. An I'll try to make it more like the books than the movies. I'm open to constructive criticism but not flames! Hope you enjoy this! There will be some Spanish words used! Just giving you a fair warning!**

Our story begins in a small cemetery just outside of Mexico City. A service had just ended and every person left except for a girl, she looked to be around the age of fourteen and was leaning over a beautifully carved headstone with a bouquet of black roses. She placed them laying down as droplets of rain poured from the sky masking the tears falling down her cheeks.

_'Abuelita, I will get him for what he's done. I __will__ avenge you.'_ The girls teary, but angry eyes softened a bit. _'I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you.'_

"Señorita, I'm sorry to interrupt you." A man about sixty years old stood next to her holding an umbrella over her head. "But we need to hurry and take you to your flight before he finds out you are still alive."

"Alright." spoke the girl, now standing and looking to her left, a small melancholy smile on her face. "I'm ready to go." She took one last glance at her grandmother's final resting place before following him to a black, unmarked car. The headstone read:

"Imelda Velásquez

October 31, 1913 – August 10, 2004

Wonderful Mother

Beloved Grandmother

Great Friend"

The girl's grandmother was the only person she really knew, her mother and father had been killed when she was but a year-old infant. None other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the culprit. In Mexico he had a another name "El Diablo" which meant "The Devil". He killed without so much as a second glance and didn't care who it was. If you were not with him, you were against him and dealt with you as he saw fit.

A minute or two after killing the girl's grandmother he had placed his mark in the night sky; a skull with a snake moving from out of it's mouth. And it didn't just stay there like a muggle's picture, no, the jaw of the skull moved slowly and the snake slithered around the skull.

"Detective Rodriguez?"

"Yes."

"What will I do once I get to London?"

"Oh yes." Rodriguez reached into his briefcase and handed the teenager a letter, a small golden key, and her flight ticket. "Thank you for reminding me. In that letter is a list of supplies you will be needing for school, the ke-"

"Wait," she interrupted, "school? I thought you said I was getting a tutor to teach me?"

"The department and I thought that you should learn from the best in the world."

"You mean I get to go to Hogwarts?" she asked a small amount of excitement laced in her voice as she stared out the window.

"Yes. Now will you let me finish?" The girl nodded. "Good. As I was saying, the key is for a vault at Gringott's Bank we've put enough money in there to help you with expenses for a few years. And you should know what the ticket is for. Oh and you'll be needing this as well." He handed her a cellphone. If you need anything just call the department or me. My phone number is saved on the phone. As is the vault number. Call when you've landed and I'll give you directions on where to meet your guardian."

The car halted in front of a very noisy and busy airport. You could hear the constant roaring of engine turbines of the planes about to take off into the sky. She opened the back door of the car and climbed out as did Detective Rodriguez. He walked to the back of the car and pulled out her suitcase.

"I only have one bag detective. I could've taken it out myself you know."

"What kind of man would I be if I let a young woman like you take it out?"

"A normal one." She smiled and hugged the elderly man. "Thank you so much. For everything."

"You're welcome. Now hurry or you'll miss your flight." He watched as she moved quickly to get in line for her bags to be checked by the security. _'Que te vaya bien, Luna Blanca.'_

**Okay the prologue is finished. Yay! Now I would like your feedback. Please review. And soon you shall have chapter 1 come 'round. So what shall happen when Luna is trying to get to her plane? What Hogwarts wizard or witch shall she run into before the school year starts? Stay tuned! **


End file.
